Gandalfs Wurzeln
thumb|120px|right|Seite 16 thumb|120px|right|Seite 17 thumb|120px|right|Seite 18 Erörterung der Figur Gandalf aus J. R. R. Tolkiens Werken und ihrer literarischen Vorbilder. Quelltext Gandalfs Wurzeln Tolkiens Gandalf kann ohne Umschweife als eine der bekanntesten Vertreter für Figuren der phantastischen Literatur gerechnet werden. Die Gleichsetzung Gandalfs mit Merlin ist fast immer die erste Reaktion, wenn nach literarischen Vorbildern dieser Figur gefragt wird. Merlin wurde von den meisten Menschen unseres Kulturraumes als prototypischer "Zauberer" verinnerlicht. Probiert es aus! Frage beliebige Mitmenschen außerhalb jeden Zusammenhanges nach dem erst besten Magier, der ihnen einfällt. Es ist eine übliche Reaktion, Merlin als motivischen Ursprung für Gandalf anzunehmen. Sprachpsychologisch gesehen denken wir in Prototypen. Fragt man jemanden danach, ohne zu überlegen, ein Obst zu nennen, wird er oder sie in unserem Kulturkreis ziemlich sicher (schnell, sag was!) ja, Apfel sagen und dabei einen sehr typischen Vertreter davon vor Augen haben. Dasselbe passiert bei dem Konzept "Zauberer". Typische Namensnennung ist "Merlin", die Artussage ist bei uns von jedem schon mal in irgendeiner Form rezipiert worden. Obwohl Merlin in Büchern und Filmen sehr unterschiedlich dargestellt worden ist, sieht die prototypische Beschreibung eines Zauberers etwa so aus: Weiß, männlich, unbestimmbaren fortgeschrittenen Alters, lange Haare und Bart ergrauend bis ganz grau, kuttenartige oder umhangförmige Überkleidung Stab, scharfsichtig (in wörtlichem wie übertragenen Sinne), Ausstrahlung von Autorität. Merlindarstellungen entspricht diese Beschreibung jedoch nicht. Erstaunlicherweise geht sie aber mit der Vermutung konform, den germanischen Gott Odin als motivisches Vorbild für Gandalf anzunehmen. Gandalf wurde bis in fast jedes Detail Odin nachempfunden ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß er keinen rein göttlichen Status hat. Die Valar sind von der Idee her eher der griechischen Götterhierarchie nachempfunden. Aber über ihnen allen steht Eru - der Eine, der in seiner Allmacht eher aus einem der monotheistischen Konzepte zu #stammen scheint, denn z.B. Zeus hatte nicht soviel Macht über und Abstand zu den anderen hellenistischen Gottheiten (zum Göttergefüge Mittelerdes siehe auch weiter unten). J.R.R. Tolkien war Dozent für altenglische Sprache und Literatur. Unter anderem arbeitete er am OED (Oxford English Dictionary) mit und gab eine für Studienzwecke "lesbar" gemachte Textfassung des altenglischen Textes "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight" heraus. Durch seine Arbeit (das OED macht Angaben über die Ethymologie jedes Eintrages und gibt Textbelege für das früheste Erscheinen des entsprechenden Wortes in einem englischen Text) war er auch mit allen Varianten der alten germanischen (und damit auch der altnordischen) und keltischen Motive in der Literatur vertraut und konnte so bei seiner eigenen Fiktion darauf zurückgreifen (siehe eben "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight"). "The Lord of the Rings" ist ein Patchwork von Motiven und Themen verschiedenster Herkunft. Eine Gegenüberstellung soll die Verbindung von Gandalf zu Odin verdeutlichen. Hier sind nun Figuren und Motive aus "The Lord of the Rings" und ihre mögliche literarische Herkunft zusammengestellt: Folgenden Attribute sind sowohl bei Odin wie bei Gandalf vorzufinden: Sie treten auf als alter Mann, sind bekleidet mit einem wehenden grauen Mantel, sind Wanderer und Umherschweifer und haben Zauberkraft inne als Attribut ihrer göttlichen Herkunft (Gandalf war ein Maia und kann so vorerst bezeichnet werden - zur richtigen Einstufung siehe unten). Während Odin immer einen Speer dabei hat, läßt sich Gandalf selten ohne Stab finden. Beide sind zudem weitschauend und haben Einsicht in die Belange der Welt. Während Odin als der Runenkundige schlechthin bezeichnet werden kann (er erfand sie nämlich), ist es ebenso Gandalf, der die Zauberschrift am Tor von Moria enträtseln kann und auch sonst mit seiner Schriftkunde aufwarten kann. Die andere Seite steckt in Odins anderem Namen "Wotan" (wod-an = Wut, Ekstase), die sich auch in Gandalfs bedrohliche Zornesausbrüche widerspiegeln. Und selbst der Rolle des Kriegsgotts Odin nähert sich Gandalf an, als er in der letzten Schlacht gegen Sauron der Feldherr ist. 360px Interessant ist auch die Ähnlichkeit einer bestimmten Handlungskette. Folgende Handlungskette läßt sich bei beiden Figuren wiederfinden: Tod durch Selbstopferung, Aufenthalt auf einer anderen Ebene, Auferstehung, nachfolgend Machtzuwachs und größere Einsicht. Odin hing neun Nächte im Sturm an einem Baum, durchbohrt von einem Speer ohne Essen und Trinken. Währenddessen entdeckten sich ihm die Runen, heilige Zeichen, durch die es möglich wurde Gedanken und Worte niederzulegen und weiterzugeben. Hernach begann er sich zu entwickeln, zu wissen und zu wachsen. Auch Gandalf opferte sich, nämlich seine Gefährten. Er erfährt durch seinen Kampf mit dem Balrog ebenfalls eine Art Tod und Wandlung, nach seinem Wiedererscheinen auf Mittelerde ist er der "Weiße" und hat einen Zuwachs an Macht und Würde erfahren. Eine weitere Ähnlichkeit läßt sich wie folgt finden: beide reiten ein graues Pferd, Odins besitzt acht Beine (Symbol für hohe Geschwindigkeit) und auch Gandalfs Schattenfell ist sehr schnell (das schnellste). Auch die Namensbildung des Pferdes "Schattenfell" (engl.: Shadowfax) lehnt sich an die nordischen Pferdenamen an, wie zum Beispiel Gullinfaxi (= Goldmähne). Einige Aspekte Odins lassen sich bei Gandalf nicht nachweisen: Odin gilt als Gott der Dichter und Herr über den Rauschtrank der Dichter. Zudem ist er Gott der Toten und gleichzeitig der Gott der Heilung. Die These, daß Gandalf Odin, dem höchsten der nordischen Götter nachgebildet ist, sagt übrigens nichts über dessen Position im Göttergefüge Mittelerdes aus. Dieses ist eine eigentümliche Mischung aus Monotheismus und einem griechischen oder nordischen Pantheon. An der Spitze steht Eru - der Eine und darunter die Valar mit unterschiedlichen Zuständigkeitsbereichen. Diese können trotz all ihrer Macht in letzter Instanz nicht unabhängig von Eru agieren. Auch Aule mußte zum Beispiel seine Schöpfung, die Zwerge, von Eru buchstäblich absegnen lassen. Wo schlußendlich Gandalf, Saruman und Radagast eingeordnet werden könnten, ist schwierig zu sagen - Halbgötter, Götterboten, Engel? "Etikett"-vorschläge wären interessant zu diskutieren. Diese Aufstellung ging leider nicht besonders in die Tiefe, vor allem fehlt eine ähnliche Aufstellung als Beleg, daß Gandalf Merlin unähnlicher ist als Odin. Das Thema dieses Artikel war übrigens auch Thema in einem Seminar an der Uni Kiel. Folgende Sekundärliteratur wurde für Interessierte angegeben: *Lin Carter, "Tolkien: A look behind The Lord of the Rings", New York, 1969 *Robert Foster, "A guide to Middle Earth", New York, 1971 *Rudolf Simmek, "Lexikon der germanischen Mythologie", Stuttgart, 1984 Urmel Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Irmgard Falk Kategorie:Wey-Han Tan